Snow
by tomboy101
Summary: I, Jasmine Ravenwing, have been kicked out of Salem Witch's Institute. Well fine, I hated that stupid school anyway. Now I'm on way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, halfway around the world from my Alaskan home. My goals for this year: annoy my uptight cousin Lily Evans, avoid trouble (maybe), make friends of course, and avoid Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass aka Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomboy101:**** I do not own **_Harry Potter_**. That privilege belongs to the illustrious J.K. Rowling, without whom magic would not exist in the world. Please tell me what you think of this idea. I've had it for years but this is the first time I feel satisfied with it enough as to actually make it available for others to read. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first time I met the infamous Marauders was also my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Technically we weren't even at Hogwarts; we were at King's Cross Train Station. I had never ridden a train before and was standing in front of the brick divider between platforms nine and ten looking at the two and feeling lost and confused. The ticket I clutched in my hand read "Platform 9¾" but for the life of me I couldn't figure out where the stupid platform was. "What do they mean 'Platform 9¾'? What kind of joke is this?" I muttered irritably, mixing my Yupik and English words.

Now, I couldn't really blame all my irritability entirely on being lost in the middle of London, England, half way around the world from my home in Alaska. No, what I was really irritated about was Rachel, my bitch of a step-mother. The woman was just such a pain, which was a real shame because her daughter, Lori, a partially deaf Squib, was an absolute angel. Step-bitch's good bye speech had basically consisted of "Good riddance, don't come back anytime soon and don't write." Needless to say I was happier than anything to get away from her, but sad to leave Lori and our mutual half-brother baby Jake who was just five years old.

I was sure I was getting weird looks from the Norms—I think Brits call them Muggles—on the platform, mainly because I was pushing a cart piled high with a footlocker and a bird cage occupied by a large black raven. I was just in the middle of another angry spiel in Yupik about how stupid the Brits were when I was interrupted by a pale, sandy-haired boy coming over to stand beside me. I glanced up at him and he smiled down at me. "Need help?"

"Uh…" It couldn't really hurt if I let him help me. He seemed nice enough, and, worst case scenario, he'd think I was crazy or the victim of a cruel prank. I showed him my ticket. "I can't find the platform."

He looked at the ticket then at me. "Aren't you a little old to be a first-year?"

Oh thank God, he went to Hogwarts. I stuck my tongue out at him—yes, I'm a little childish—and said indignantly, "A first-year? Me? I don't think so. I'm a junior—I think you'd say sixth-year. I just transferred over the summer from the Salem Witches' Institute."

"Ah, well, that explains it," he said. "My name is Remus, Rums Lupin."

I smiled up at him and stuck out my left hand for him to shake. "I'm Jasmine Ravenwing, Jazz for short."

Remus looked at little confused and made the mistake of trying to shake my left hand with his right, but corrected himself. Our skin had barely touched when he jerked back with a hiss of pain. Remus looked down at his hand then back up at me.

I grimaced, damn my dad. "I'm so sorry." I held my left hand up guiltily. My palm was adorned with lazy swirls of silver, an essence of silver tattoo I had received when I turned eleven meant to alert me to the presence of werewolves. It wasn't a prejudice thing, my family actually worked with werewolves. As the Land of the Midnight Sun, Alaska was the perfect place for werewolves to live. The transformations were shorter in the summer and sometimes didn't happen at all while in the winter you almost never saw the moon.

Poor Remus looked torn between being frightened and being angry and I felt the guilty feeling in my stomach skyrocket. "I'm so sorry," I gushed. "Don't worry. I promise I won't tell. There are a lot of people like you where I'm from. My cousin's one. Please don't be angry. I'm really, really sorry."

Remus studied me carefully. I couldn't read his expression at all. His eyes were hazel, tiny flecks of green and yellow circled the iris; really quite nice. Finally the tenseness in his shoulders eased but he didn't smile. "I wish you hadn't," was all he said. Then he turned and started pushing his luggage cart down the platform.

My shoulders sagged as I watched him go; obviously I was going to have to figure out how to get onto platform 9¾ by myself. God really did hate me. First I get expelled from Salem, I couldn't find my cousin who I was supposed to meet one hour ago on the stupid Platform 9¾, and now this. I just had to go and alienate the first person I meet. This was great, just great. Freaking fantabulous. I sighed and stared at the ground dejectedly.

"Hey, Jazz, are you coming?"

My head snapped up, Remus was standing by one of the brick pillars between platforms 9 and 10 waiting for me. I scrambled to catch up with him. My raven, Tulu, squawked at me as I jostled his cage.

Remus smiled at me and gestured to the brick pillar. "This is the gate to Platform 9¾," he said.

I stared at him. "The platform is in a brick wall?"

He laughed at the look of incredulity on my face and nodded. "Yep. Try going at it at a jog since it's your first time."

"What?"

Remus sighed. "Here," he said moving his cart into position, "just follow me," and with that he walked straight into the _solid brick column_ and disappeared.

I stared at the place he had just been in shock. I mean, I was a witch and my dad was a wizard but seeing someone just walk through a wall, while not completely impossible, still wasn't normal. "Dad said the Brits were weird," I muttered as I moved my cart so it was in front of the pillar and about five feet away. Taking a deep breath I braced myself and started pushing my cart, getting faster and faster as I went. Tulu squawked again, this time in panic. I shut my eyes tight and prepared myself for the impending crash but it never came. Slowly, I cracked open an eye. Platforms 9 and 10 had disappeared to be replaced by another heavily crowded platform. A sign just above me read 'Platform 9¾'.

I smiled and looked around. A few feet away Remus was leaning against his luggage cart smiling at me. Just behind him was a magnificent scarlet steam engine sitting on the tracks. A cacophony of sound filled my ears. I heard voices, lots of them, over the screeches of owls and the hiss of the steam engine.

Together Remus and I started down the platform. As we walked Remus asked conversationally, "So do you know which House you'll be in?"

I nodded. "Yeah. The principle—headmaster? Is that what you call him? Anyway, he visited me over the summer and explained everything. Then he had me put on some old hat that called itself the Sorting Hat—that thing is _ugly_. I don't think I've ever seen a talking hat before. It was weird. Anyway, the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor."

I remembered very clearly the first time I met Professor Albus Dumbledore and put on the Sorting Hat.

_I sat in one of the chairs around my kitchen table. Professor Dumbledore looked timeless, the classic image Norms have in their heads when they think of wizards. Come to think of it, Dumbledore was probably Merlin's brother, he looked old enough. He had just finished explaining about the four Hogwarts Houses, which I thought were sort of silly. It sounded like the Houses were nothing more than formally established cliques, but that was just my opinion._

_Dumbledore then placed the battered hat he called the Sorting Hat on my head. It was too large for my head and slipped down over my eyes. I stared at the dark inside of the hat, thinking, _What the heck is this thing?

_Almost instantly another voice answered, __**inside my head**_, I am not a thing. I am the Sorting Hat. Now, be quiet so I can Sort you.

_I nearly jumped out of my skin. _The hell?! Who are you?

I am the Sorting Hat, _the voice said again, almost sounding exasperated_. Now hush.

_I had a mind to say something smart back but thought better of it. The Sorting Hat seemed pleased with my silence and began to mutter to itself. _Let's see what we have here…too cunning for Hufflepuff so that's out. Too good-hearted for Slytherin so again, no. Hmm, Ravenclaw might suit you but, then again, you're too mischievous for those rule-followers. Your loyalty and bravery knows no bounds so… _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

"What about you?" I asked Remus as we boarded the train. He had to help me get my trunk up onto the train a little but I was able to drag it down the car by myself.

"I'm Gryffindor too," he said, "same year as you." He flashed me a smile before poking his head into a compartment halfway down the train car. "Look, this one's empty."

He helped me pull my trunk into the compartment, careful to avoid touching me. My guilt level skyrocketed again but I knew better than to say anything.

Once both our trunks were stored in the overhead luggage racks I took a seat by the window facing forward. I had never ridden a train before, not even a subway, so this whole experience was very new for me and I didn't want to miss a thing. Remus sat in front of me on the opposite seat and we spent several awkward minutes trying to look everywhere but at each other.

Thankfully our awkward little moment of silent awkwardness was interrupted by the arrival of a curly haired, redheaded bombshell. Her entrance felt like a breath of fresh air. She didn't notice me, focusing instead on Remus. "Have you seen the new Gryffindor sixth-year? I'm supposed to be showing her around."

Remus opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it. Bouncing up out of my seat I flung my arms around Lily Evans, my incredibly intelligent cousin on my deceased mother's side and best friend, with a cry of, "Red!"

Lily stumbled back with the force of my pounce but reciprocated the hug. "Geeze Jazz! Knock my over why don't you?" she laughed.

I pulled back and held Lily at arm's length. Her smile was just as bright as ever and her eyes were the same sparkling emerald green that I envied so much—mine were more like a pale green. There was something so lively and happy and beautifully _alive_ about Lily. It drew people to her like moths to a flame, though that might have had something to with her brilliantly bright red hair that I was eternally jealous of.

"So, Jazz," Lily said as she slung her arm around my shoulders, "I see you've already met Remus."

I nodded. "Yep! Remy, here, helped me get onto the platform. Dumbledore forgot to mention I had to walk through a _brick wall_. What is wrong with you people? Who puts a portal in a wall?"

"Yes, well," Lily looked uneasily outside the compartment down the hall, "just be glad you didn't meet Remus' other friends first, especially—"

"Lily-flower!"

The cry echoed down the train and Lily closed her eyes and groaned, "James Potter." I poked my head outside the compartment to see who Lily was glaring at with such loathing.

A boy our age with untidy, wind-swept hair and round glasses was running down the hall, lugging a trunk behind him. An unfortunate second-year almost got run over and had to dive back into her compartment to keep from being flattened.

"Lily-flower?" I asked looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow.

Lily's face reddened, turning almost the exact same color as her hair. "Shut up," she muttered.

I smiled wickedly at her and opened my mouth to say something back but before I could Lily had grabbed my wrist, said a hurried goodbye to Remus, and practically sprinted down the train in the opposite direction from the James Potter boy she obviously hated, dragging me along behind her helplessly. Let me just tell you, I might be taller and more muscled than my cousin but when she wants to she can drag me around like a rag doll.

The Potter kid called after us but Lily darted into another car, pulling me into a new compartment at the back. She slammed the door shut behind us, breathing heavily.

I collapsed onto a seat clutching my chest. "What the hell Red?!"

Lily leaned against the door and slid to the floor. "Sorry," she said, "it's—just…" but she was breathing too hard to finish her sentence.

"Did James find you already Lily?" another voice asked.

I jumped, falling off my seat onto the floor in an undignified heap. A pretty girl with blonde hair, soft brown eyes and a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks smiled serenely at Lily from the forward facing seat by the window. "Would you people stop scaring me like that?!" I cried, picking myself up off the floor to reclaim my seat. "You're going to give me a heart attack! I've already lost five years off my life just today!"

The girl flashed me a grin, making a very cute dimple appear on her right cheek. "You must be Jasmine. Lily's told us all about you. I'm Alice Prewett."

I smiled back at her. Alice was friendly, I liked friendly. I could tell we were going to be good friends. I shook her outstretched hand. "Yeah, I'm Jazz, but don't believe everything you hear. Who's James?"

Alice glanced at Lily, who was still sitting on the floor leaning against the door. "You mean she hasn't told you?" Lily shot Alice a menacing glare but my new blonde friend ignored her. "James Potter is a boy in our year who absolutely adores Lily. He follows her everywhere and is forever asking her out. It's so cute, but Lily always says no."

My eyes flicked to Lily. A wickedly evil grin slowly spread across my face. Lily watched me warily. "Jazz, what are you thinking?" I just smiled. A panicked look appeared on Lily's face. "Whatever it is, whatever is going through that conniving little brain of yours, no. Absolutely not."

"What?" I asked, trying to be all innocent. "I haven't done anything." It was too bad Lily knew me so well. She recognized the mischievous glint in my pale green eyes and seemed determined to put a stop to my brilliant plan. Of course, she also knew that since I had already hatched an idea, nothing she could do would stop me. All I really needed was to talk to Alice alone, and possibly any other of our roommates.

I soon got my wish. The train had just started to move when another girl joined us in our compartment. She introduced herself as Mary Macdonald, our fellow sixth-year Gryffindor. She was pretty in a simple way, with thick brown hair, honey colored skin and dark brown eyes.

Introductions were made and we were sharing anecdotes from our summer when a middle-aged woman came by, pushing a cart piled high with wizarding sweets. I bought ten galleons worth, mostly chocolate, and the other three got things like pumpkin pasties and black cauldron cakes. We also all got a new kind of candy, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, and spent the next three hours guessing flavors and daring each other to eat the funny colored ones. I ended up eating a soap flavored one as well as a sausage one—trust me when I say you don't want to eat that one—and a blueberry that tasted pretty good. I tricked Lily into eating one that looked like mold that was actually ear wax and Alice swore the yellow-and-green mottled ones were vomit flavored. Mary discovered that the solid yellow ones and the solid orange ones were lemon and orange flavored ones respectively.

After we had exhausted our supply of jelly beans Mary got out her school robes. "We'll be there in thirty minutes," she said pointing out the window.

I looked outside and saw wild forests tangled with vines and full of towering trees. During the train ride I had forgotten that we were speeding towards Hogwarts. I sighed. I had hoped the ride would last forever, but everything must come to an end I guess. I stood and looked to the overhead luggage rack before I remembered: I had left my footlocker in Remus' compartment.

"Aw man," I groaned, "my trunk's with Remy."

"Remy?" asked Mary, mid-step heading towards the compartment door.

"Remus," Lily supplied.

"Oh, well, that means you'll have to get it," Mary giggled.

"Into the lion's den," laughed Alice.

"What?" I was feeling very confused. What did they mean 'Into the lion's den'?

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let me change and then we will go get your things."

It took Lily five minutes to change into her uniform. Once her scarlet Prefect's badge was secured to her chest—I have a feeling she is more proud of that badge than she'll ever let on—we made our way back down the train to the compartment we had fled from only hours before. When we reached the compartment I could hear loud voices and laughter. Beside me I felt Lily stiffen. I cast her a curious glance but didn't say anything as she reached for the door handle and pulled it to the side.

Inside the compartment candy wrappers and Exploding Snap cards littered the floor. Four boys, one of them my new friend Remy, sat inside. All of them froze when they caught sight of my red haired cousin. The boy sitting next to the window facing forward was the messy haired, bespectacled boy from earlier who I guessed was James Potter. The boy across from him had shaggy black hair, grey eyes, and an aristocratic face. Basically he was absolutely gorgeous. I quickly tore my eyes away from him before I started drooling. Remus was sitting next to James and across from him was a small, pudgy boy who wouldn't even register on the hot scale. His small, rat-like face and watery blue eyes put me on edge. He struck me as being creepy.

I stepped up next to Lily and looked at Remus and smiled, forcing myself to ignore the other boys who were staring at me now instead of Lily. "Hey, Remy," I said with a smile. "I forgot my trunk earlier and I kinda need my uniform."

Remus smiled back at me. "Sure thing. Here, let me help you." He stood and reached up into the overhead rack.

"Well hello there." Apparently Mr. Shaggy Hair had gotten his voice back and he was looking at me like I was a particularly delicious salmon. I spared him a glance but did not reply. If he was going to treat me like I didn't have a brain then even all of his hotness couldn't get me to take notice of him. "My name is Sirius Black." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him try what he obviously thought was a charming smile. An involuntary shiver went down my spine but I refused to react. "What's your name, sweetheart?" God, he just wouldn't give up, would he?

Remus was still rooting around in the luggage rack looking for my trunk so I turned to Sirius. A smug smile appeared on his arrogant face when he saw that he had gotten a reaction from me. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"You could give me your name, darling."

I raised an eyebrow. Did he just call me—yes, I think he did. My eyes narrowed dangerously. It takes a lot to get on my bad side and not many people manage it. This boy made it there in two seconds flat. "_Don't_ call me darling."

A glint lit up The Ass's eyes. "Well, if I knew your name I wouldn't have to call you darling, darling."

My fingertips itched. Before I could cast a spell that would make The Ass regret the day he was born Remus managed to pull my trunk to the front of the luggage rack and was trying to get it down without hurting himself. I spun away from The Ass—I refuse to call him by his name, he doesn't deserve it—and reached for my trunk. Together Remus and I managed to get my trunk to the floor of the compartment.

I grabbed the handle and started dragging it towards the hallway. "Thanks Remy," I said over my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon darling?"

I froze. Oh he so wasn't worth it, I tried to tell myself, but looking at his overconfident, smug face a surge of emotion I could only describe as pure loathing rose up in my stomach. I smiled at him coldly, raised my hand and twiddled my fingers. There was no sound or flash of light nevertheless, Black's skin suddenly became neon pink with great big yellow polka dots. Only Remus noticed and he stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I started dragging my trunk again, grabbing Lily, who had been arguing with James Potter by the door as I went.

Lily slammed the door behind us when we were finally out of there. "Ooh, I HATE him! He's such an arrogant toe-rag!" She started marching angrily down the hall, her red hair flaming even more than usual. I sighed, she obviously hadn't seen what I'd done to Black—sometimes I wondered about Lily—and waved my hand at my trunk. It lifted off the ground and floated along behind me as I followed Lily back to our compartment.

By the time I was fully changed into what was probably one of the most uncomfortably hot outfits I've ever had to wear—aka the school uniform—we had reached Hogwarts. I stared wide-eyed at the magnificent castle perched high above a lake on a rocky bluff. Torches lit up the stone walls and spires, creating an image only believed to exist in fairy tales.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lily whispered behind me.

All I could do was nod dumbly, still trying to take in all that was Hogwarts Castle.

"Come on," Alice laughed, ruining the serenity of the moment, "the train is almost empty."

I gave the castle one last look before I hurried after Alice, Lily and Mary. They led me through the train then out onto a large platform situated beside a homey looking village, Hogsmeade Village according to Lily. The air outside was a little warm for me and I itched to remove the disgustingly heavy school cloak. Beside me Lily shivered and clutched at her cloak tighter. "It's a little cold tonight," she said.

I stared at her. Was she crazy? This was ten times warmer than what I was used to! Especially for this time of year. "Oh shut up," Lily muttered, seeing the look I was giving her.

"Let's go introduce her to Hagrid!" Mary said suddenly, pointing to the far end of the platform. I could barely make out the shadowy figure of a _very_ large...thing in the direction she was pointing.

"What's a Hagrid?" I asked nervously.

"Oh you'll see," Alice said grinning.

Curious, I followed my friends through the bustling crowd. When we finally reached the other end of the platform my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me was possibly the largest man I had ever seen. He had to be over seven feet tall. His face, from what I could see, was framed by a wild black beard that made him seem even more frightening. I had never seen a giant but this man had to be close.

"Hagrid!" Lily called.

The man turned around and smiled down at us. "Lily! Mary, Alice! 'Ow was yer summer?" His booming voice could probably be heard all the way on the other side of the country.

"Pretty good. Hagrid, there's someone I want you to meet." My traitorous cousin pushed me forward, still smiling. I sent her a glare. I hated being the center of anyone's attention, especially someone who looked like he could eat me in one bite. "This is my cousin Jasmine Ravenwing. Jazz, this is Hagrid."

Hagrid's beetle black eyes looked down at me and there was such a kind expression in them that I felt my fear ebbing away."Hello, sir," I said grinning from ear to ear.

Hagrid's black eyes crinkled at the corners. "I'm no 'sir'," He said with a laugh, "jus' Hagrid." He stuck out his hand and I took it, smiling back. His large, callused palm felt warm and completely swallowed my darker skinned hand. "It's great to mee'cher, Jasmine."

"No Jasmine, just Jazz," I corrected automatically. It wasn't that I didn't like my name, in fact I loved it, but Jasmine was too much of a mouthful.

Hagrid released my hand. "Well," he said, adjusting his pants, "I'd best be gettin' the firs'-years to the boats."

"Boats?" I asked, my curiosity peaked. I love boats, all kinds. Big ones, small ones, didn't really matter to me, so long as it floated.

"The first-years ride to the castle on boats across the lake," Alice explained.

"Neat. Do you think maybe I could..?" I turned my eyes to Hagrid, who had been listening closely, and gave him my best puppy dog beg, pouting lip and all. And let me just say my puppy dog eyes are pretty good, coming from years of helping my dad raise sled dogs.

Hagrid smiled. "I don't see why no'…"

"Really?!" I was bouncing up and down on my toes in excitement.

"Sure," Hagrid laughed. Apparently the fact that I was so excited made him happy. He must have been the eager-to-please type.

I grabbed Lily's hand. "Come on, Red!" I cried, grinning like a maniac.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lily said warily.

"Oh please? Please, please, please? I want to experience all of Hogwarts! Please? With sugar and cherries and sprinkles and chocolate syrup and whipped cream on top?"

Lily sighed. "Would it be alright if I came too?" she asked Hagrid in an almost resigned way.

"O' course you can," Hagrid beamed.

"Alright, well, I guess we'll see you at dinner," Lily said to Alice and Mary.

"See you," Alice said with a smile.

"Try to have fun," Mary teased.

And with that Lily and I followed Hagrid along with what had to be about fifty frightened eleven-year-olds down to the water's edge.

"This is the Black Lake," Lily explained, though whether it was for me or to ease the pale, sweaty first-years I didn't know. As for me I was too busy looking around with wide eyes trying to take in everything at once, like a kid in a candy store.

Lily and I ended up riding with a small, pretty little first-year named Nymphadora Tonks—she insisted we call her Tonks—and unlike her cousin The Ass, she was a complete sweetheart. The boat ride was uneventful, except for the Giant Squid making an appearance and scaring the tiny first-years. I'm sure at least two wet themselves. Lily kept up a constant narration, telling all about the castle and its history. Some of it I had already heard and some was completely new. I hadn't known that the staircases moved or that there were trick stairs that you could get stuck in. I found the idea rather funny and I could just imagine a first-year Lily getting stuck in one.

When we reached the castle we found a stern looking woman dressed in deep green velvet robes and a stereotypical witch's hat on her head waiting for us. Her brown hair was pulled back in a severe bun and her lips were a thin line. "Ms. Evans," she practically barked, "please explain why you are arriving with the first-years."

"My cousin Jasmine Ravenwing just transferred to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall," Lily said without missing a beat, gesturing to me. "She is a sixth-year so she has never had the chance to ride to Hogwarts in the boats. I only wanted to give her the true Hogwarts experience."

Now, there is something almost no one knows about my beloved cousin: she can bull shit her way out of anything. She has the image of being a perfect goody-two-shoes but she always manages to get us out of trouble by making even the wildest stories sound perfectly reasonable. Lily even managed to convince her mother and my father that the reason we untied the sled dogs and let them run all over the village was because they needed the exercise one time.

Professor McGonagall's stern expression seemed to soften and I swear I even saw the corners of her mouth twitch. "That was very thoughtful of you, Ms. Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor for helping out the new student. Now, hurry along to the Welcoming Feast."

"Yes, Professor." Lily grabbed my wrist and we began running up the slightly muddy path to Hogwarts.

When we reached the castle Lily led me up to two ornately carved, great oak doors. As we approached the doors swung open. A cacophony of noise greeted us and I saw Lily smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said dramatically, flinging her arms wide as if to gesture to the entirety of the ancient castle.

Again, my jaw dropped. Inside the twin doors was a great marble entry way lit by flickering torches. Beautiful figures were carved into the marble and stone walls. Basically the whole thing gave the effect of a fairytale castle, which I guess it was in a way.

Lily led me across the entry hall and through another set of doors that stood open. The noise I had thought was loud in the entry hall was a veritable roar in this room. I had the sensation of being a kid in a candy store for the second time that day. The ceiling high above me looked like the night sky outside, complete with dark clouds and a pearl gray half-moon. I immediately thought of one of my favorite lines from 'The Highway Man': "A ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas".

I tore my eyes away from the marvelous ceiling to stare at my more immediate surroundings. Candle tapers floated above four long tables full of people all wearing black. I briefly wondered if the guy who wrote the school dress code was Goth or something. I immediately dismissed the idea.

Lily dragged me to the far side of the Great Hall to the long tables where Mary and Alice were already sitting. We quickly took seats across from them.

"So how were the boats?" Alice asked

"It was fun," I said with a grin. I glanced down at the empty golden plate in front of me. "So where's the food?"

"Dinner is served after the first-years are Sorted," Mary said.

I scowled and opened my mouth to complain but a sudden hush stopped me. Looking around I saw the cranky professor Lily had so easily circumvented walk into the room, a whole troupe of tiny eleven-year-olds filing in behind her. I watched with some degree of curiosity.

Professor McGonagall led the quivering first-years up to the front of the Great Hall, stopping just below the dais where the teachers sat. I hadn't noticed it before but now I saw that Professor Dumbledore sat in the center of the long teacher's table up on the dais at the back of the room. The seat on his left was empty but the space on his right was occupied by a large round man who reminded me of a blowfish.

The tiny first-years huddled together, staring up at Professor McGonagall as she stepped onto the dais to stand beside a stool on which was perched a familiar tattered and patched wizard's hat.

At this point I zoned out. I really had no interest in watching a whole bunch of tweens get Sorted. Instead, I looked up and down the Gryffindor House table. Remus and his friends were sitting several people down from us but they were the only people I recognized. The Ass's skin color was back to normal. With a sigh I turned back to the front of the hall, only to see the last first-year take her seat at the table under the bronze and blue banner with a raven on it hanging from the ceiling.

As the noise died down Professor Dumbledore rose from his ornate, high-backed chair and flung his arms open wide. "I only have two words to say to you all: higgledy, piggildy." With that food appeared on the golden plates in front of me. I grinned. Food! Yes, I love food.

The Welcoming Feast was fantastic. There was a lot of the food I'd had on the rare occasions I was able to visit Lily during my summer break but, no offence to Aunt Violet, whoever cooked for Hogwarts did a way better job. The Girls, as I had dubbed Lily, Alice and Mary in my head, and I didn't talk much during the actual meal, probably because we were too busy stuffing our faces and it's more trouble than it's worth to talk with your mouth full, but when we had finished conversation picked up again.

"How do like Hogwarts so far?" Alice asked.

"It's pretty neat," I said, taking a sip of the orange colored drink in my silver goblet. As soon as the liquid touched my taste buds I immediately spit it out, spewing it all over the table. Thankfully I managed to miss hitting my friends with my backwash. "Holy Hecate! What the hell is that?!"

"That's pumpkin juice," Lily laughed.

"That's disgusting," I countered, making a face. That pumpkin juice stuff had to be the vilest thing I had ever had the displeasure of tasting, and that included the dog treats I'd eaten on a dare when I was eight. Looking around the table I spotted a jug of water. "Hey Remy!" I called because, just my luck, the water pitcher was in front of my new lycanthropic friend. Remus looked around, searching for the person who had called his name. He spotted me looking at him. "Pass the water!"

A small smile flitted across his mouth, almost like he was laughing at me, which, come to think of it, he probably was. Without a word he picked up the water pitcher and brought it to me, a laughing gleam in his hazel eyes.

"Thanks Remy," I said taking the water from him, "you be the bestest."

"May I ask why you wanted this water as opposed to the water right there?" He pointed not two feet down the table, well within an arm's reach, at an identical water pitcher sitting innocently in front of several third-years.

"There's a vengeful kelpie living in it," I said promptly and in all seriousness. Why get embarrassed when you can make a joke, I always say.

Lilly groaned. "Don't encourage her," but Alice, Mary and Remus were too busy laughing to hear.

"Oh lighten up, Red," I teased, nudging her arm.

Lily rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. I swear I even saw the corners of her mouth twitch ever so slightly, like she was trying not to smile.

Still laughing Remus made his way back to his seat. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he sat down and was immediately set upon by The Ass and James. I didn't know what they were talking about but I liked to think that it was something along the lines of them asking why the hot new girl had called him over and what she said and how he knew her. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

I rolled my eyes at my own foolishness—really, just because he was smoking hot didn't mean I should be drooling over The Ass—and focused back on getting the revolting taste of pumpkin juice out of my mouth. I blinked at my pumpkin juice-filled goblet. The offending liquid immediately vanished and I proceeded to pour nice, familiar, non-disgusting water into my goblet. I didn't notice Mary watching me.

Soon after the Welcome Feast ended and all the food, even the deserts, vanished from the golden platters. A hush once again fell over the Great Hall, as Lily called it, as Professor Dumbledore stood. The students respected this man so much he didn't even have to ask for silence. Impressive. That would never happen at Salem.

"And so begins a new year. To our new students, welcome. To our returning students, welcome back. Now, Mr. Filch has asked me if I would kindly go over some of the castle's rules. As most of you know, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. Fanged Frisbees have been banded, as have Dung Bombs. For a more extensive list see the one that has been placed on Mr. Filch's door. With that said I wish you all a good night's rest so you will be prepared for class tomorrow morning. Good Night!"

I looked to Lily expectantly. "Now what?" I asked.

Lily smiled. "Now we got to our dorm."

"Ri-ight. And where is that exactly?"

"Mary and Alice will show you," Lily said as she stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to show the first-years to the dormitory."

"Oh. Have fun then."

Lily smiled and waved her over shoulder as she headed down the table. I turned back to Mary and Alice. "Come on," Mary said as she stood and started walking out of the Great Hall. Alice mimicked her and I followed.

"Our dorm is up in Gryffindor Tower," Alice explained as we exited the Great Hall and walked up the marble staircase. After several turns, two hidden doorways, and a lot of staircases we finally reached our destination.

Mary and Alice stopped in front of a portrait of a large woman wearing a very frilly pale pink silk dress. She smiled at us. "Password?" she asked.

"Oh no," Mary groaned. "I forgot to ask Lily what the new password is."

"I'll guess we'll just have to wait until someone who knows it comes along," Alice said with a shrug.

"Uh, anyone care to explain?" I asked.

Mary sighed. "The Gryffindor Common Room is through there," she gestured to the portrait. "But to get in you have to give the Fat Lady the password, only we don't know the password."

"Huh. So we just have to wait?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. But it shouldn't take too long now."

"Ok then."

The best part was, Alice was right. We had been standing awkwardly in the hallway just waiting for someone to come along and let us into Gryffindor Tower when who should come walking up but the James Potter kid, The Ass, aka Sirius Black, and the mouse-boy (hey, I haven't learned his name yet). Remus was nowhere in sight. I think Lily said something on the train ride about him being a Prefect too so he was probably helping her with the first-years.

"Hello ladies," James said dramatically. "How are we this fine evening?"

Mary smiled at James. "We are doing perfectly marvelous," she said just as dramatically, "only we seem to be in distress. Would you happen to know the password?"

"The password?" The Ass asked. "Do you know the password, James?" He looked to his friend with wide gray eyes.

"Why, Sirius, I do believe the password is Babbity Rabbity!"

"_Really_?" Turning back to us he beamed. "Well there you have it! The password is Babbity Rabbity!"

And with that the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall.

"After you, ladies," James said gallantly bowing us through the portrait hole. I laughed as I followed Alice, Mary coming in behind me. The room we entered was circular, filled with overstuffed armchairs and scarlet and gold hangings. It was all so cozy. There was a fire in the in the fireplace and students were already lounging and talking with friends.

Behind me the portrait hole closed behind the boys. Neither Alice nor Mary stopped to talk with them or anyone else but instead continued across the common room and up a flight of stairs on the left side of the room opposite another set of stairs I assumed went up to the boys' dorms. I followed Mary and Alice up the stairs and our trek ended in front of a wooden door with a sign hanging from it reading "Sixth Year Girls". Mary opened the door and we all trooped inside.

The dorm I would be sharing with Mary, Alice and Lily was circular and large enough to fit four four-poster beds complete with thick covers and curtains—all of which were scarlet with gold stitching I might add. Our trunks were all situated in front a different bed. My bed was located by a window with a large enough sill to make for a comfortable seat on the farthest wall. Tulu was perched on the sill next to his opened cage. I immediately started making plans to get some extra pillows and cushions to go there. The floor was flagstone in the center but there were enough rugs cold feet weren't really a problem. Basically everything was as warm and cozy as the common room downstairs.

"Well ain't this purty," I said in my thickest Louisiana accent, hands on hips, attempting to mimic the ridiculous twang of my roommate back at Salem.

Mary and Alice stared at me. "What accent was that?" Alice asked incredulously.

I smiled at her. "Red-neck," I said.

"Red-neck?" Mary asked. She sat on the bed next to mine and kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah, like Texas or Alabama."

Mary shook her head and Alice laughed. "What other accents can you do?" Alice asked as she settled herself on the bed her trunk was located at the foot of.

I shrugged. "Spanish is the easiest. I'm okay at British and Irish and I'm working on Australian. What about you?"

Mary and Alice exchanged looks over the space between their beds. Mary shrugged. "I've never tried to do different accents before," she said.

"Aw come on," I wheedled, "that's no fun. Go on, try American."

We spent the next fifteen minutes attempting to talk in different accents. I say attempting because, well, we were pretty bad. We also only ever managed to get out maybe two words before we all started cracking up. When Lily finally arrived she found us in near hysterics. I was laughing so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks and Mary was holding her sides and rolling around on her bed positively roaring with laughter.

"What's going on?"" Lily asked as she stepped over a rolling Mary.

I shook my head, not even attempting speech. I was laughing too hard to breathe let alone say anything.

Mary struggled to a sitting position still clutching her sides and said between gasps, "A-Alice—I-Indian—Krishna," before collapsing back onto the floor howling.

"What?" Lily looked at Alice but out blonde friend wasn't any more helpful than Mary had been. Her face was the color of a tomato and she was giggling nonstop into her hands.

The reason for all of our laughter: Alice had tried to do an Indian, like from the continent Indian; she even said "Oh Krishna". It was hysterical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomboy101****:**** here's chapter two of** _Snow_**! I hope you all enjoy and as a quick Disclaimer, no I don't own **_Harry Potter_**, that honor belongs to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. Happy Reading**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining across my face. Stupid sun. Just had to wake me up. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I really didn't want to get up. My bed was warm and comfy cozy. I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock. The red numbers on the display read 8:00. I shot up so fast my head spun.

I was late! My first day at Hogwarts and I was late! Damn I hate jetlag. I rushed to get dressed in the uncomfortable school uniform, tripping and falling as I hopped around our dorm room. I was fully clothed in thirty seconds flat, a new record for me. Of course I stubbed my toe in the process _and_ hit my shin against Lily's trunk which made my eyes tear up. Cursing trunks and jetlag and basically the word I grabbed my brush & backpack as I bolted out the door, pulling my brush through my hair as I went. I was halfway down the staircase to the common room when I realized I'd forgotten my Transfiguration textbook. I dashed back up the stairs.

The book was lying innocently on my nightstand right where I had left it last night. I growled & snatched the book up. Beside it on the nightstand stood a miniature of my family totem pole: an eagle on top of a gray wolf on top of an orca whale. I kissed my fist then tapped the eagle in a quick prayer to the ancestors before rushing back down to the common room stuffing my Transfiguration book into my backpack as I went.

It took me fifteen minutes to find the Great Hall and when I did finally find it I was so late there was absolutely no way I was going to have time to eat breakfast. And it was my favorite meal too! God obviously hated me for some reason. I don't know what I did to piss the Big Man off. I mean, sure, a lot of people wouldn't say I was the nicest person around but I'd never done anything truly evil. I'd never killed anyone for example, the worst I'd ever done was pull a few harmless pranks. Turning someone's skin neon orange with bright green polka dots wasn't evil, was it?

I made a beeline for the open doors leading to the Great Hall where I could smell the remnants of the delicious scents of breakfast. I checked my watch and groaned. Lily had told me that breakfast ended at 8:00, it was 8:16 and classes started at 8:30. I sighed but kept walking. Maybe Lily had saved me something, hopefully?

I was almost to the Great Hall when three girls exited; one of them had the flaming curls I knew so well. "Lily!" I cried, running over to her.

Lily turned to me and smiled. "There you are Jazz," she said. "Here," she held out a small bundle wrapped in napkins. I could smell the greasy deliciousness that was my favorite breakfast food. "I saved you some."

I snatched the bundle from her hand and ripped the napkins away revealing...I tackled Lily with a hug. "You are seriously the best friend and cousin a girl could _ever_ have!" Lily laughed as I carefully picked up a piece, a look of absolute worship on my face.

"Told you," Lily said to Alice and Mary.

Mary held out her hand to Alice. "Pay up."

Alice sighed and dug around in her pocket. "Who knew someone could be so in love with bacon? I mean, really, it's just bacon."

I hadn't been paying much attention to their conversation up till this point, too busy happily savoring my glorious bacon, but Alice's comment made me snap to attention. "It's not just bacon!" I cried. "It's so much more! It's heaven on earth! It's the main staple for any healthy diet! How dare you say it's just bacon! Blasphemer! Heathen!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ignore her," she said, continuing to walk towards the white marble staircase, completely ignoring my tirade, "Jazz has always had a flare for dramatics."

Alice and Mary laughed as I glared at Lily's retreating back. "I do not!"

Lily glanced over her shoulder and smiled at me the way you would at a petulant child. "Of course you don't. Now, are you coming or not? We have Transfiguration first thing and McGonagall doesn't tolerate tardiness."

I scurried after her and ten minutes later found myself sitting beside Lily in the front row of double desks in a large, stonewalled classroom. Mary and Alice were sharing the desk directly behind us but of course Lily had to be front and center. And she says she doesn't have a complex about being a norm-born. As if.

I leaned back in my chair, tipping it so it was on two legs and stared up at the ceiling. My robes sure were itchy and _hot_. At least Salem let you wear what you wanted so long as it was within the dress code. If it was up to me I'd be wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It was only eight in the morning and I was already sweating. It wasn't normal.

I had just started to glare up at the vaulted ceiling when an idea came to me. All it took was a blink of my jade green eyes and the temperature of the room dropped drastically and snow began to fall but stayed confined to the area immediately around me. Ah, so much better. The snow drifted down and landed on my shoulders. Lily, sitting beside me, got it in her hair and when she finally looked up from her parchment—this place is seriously old school—her bright green eyes were glaring directly at me. "What?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Why, exactly, is it snowing?" she hissed.

I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"McGonagall will give you detention. Stop it."

"I'm just trying to make this classroom a conducive learning environment for me. You know I can't learn unless everything is just right."

Lily opened her mouth, I'm sure to deliver some scathing remark, but just then who should walk in with only 3 minutes until class started but a group of four very loud boys—well, technically only two of them were being loud. James Potter and The Ass seemed to be having some sort of shoving match going on between them. Remus was watching them with a bemused expression on his face while the fourth member of their group, Peter Pettigrew, was trailing after them like an adoring fangirl, complete with wide, admiring eyes.

I jerked my head at Remus in a nod of greeting but pointedly ignored the rest of the Marauders. Remus' mouth quirked up at the corners and he nodded back at me as he took a seat at one of the only two remaining unoccupied desks in the classroom. Peter sat next to him while James and The Ass, still joking around, sat at the empty desk in the very back row.

I turned back around to the front but my peace didn't last long. The Ass spotted me and I heard a loud yell of, "Darling!"

I did my best to keep myself from reacting, I really did, but it was _hard_. Did I mention that I hate being called darling? It sounds so patronizing, it drives me absolutely nuts. My shoulder twitched. Damn.

I could practically see The Ass's face breaking out into a wide grin.

"Hey darling!" he yelled again. "What's with the snow?"

I stared determinedly straight ahead. No way was I going to let him have the satisfaction of turning around. Lily watched me out of the corner of her eye. Her rosy lips twitched ever so slightly. My treacherous cousin was laughing at me! That was just mean, I mean, sure I'd laughed at her and James but that was different! She was obviously secretly in love with the Potter boy whereas I detested The Ass.

I slumped further in my seat and enjoyed the snowfall, concentrating on the feel of the icy flakes landing on my cheeks rather than how irritating people could be or how tired I was.

Just as I was beginning to get bored staring at a painting of several young girls playing in a field hanging behind the teacher's desk McGonagall came striding into the room. She was a tall, thin woman with light brown hair she kept pulled back into a severe bun. Today she wore plain blue-black robes that were meant to be functional rather than flattering. She still looked good but she was too intimidating for my analyses of her fashion choices to go much further than that. Plus, her sharp brown eyes flicked to the snow still drifting down onto me and Lily and flashed dangerously.

"Ms. Ravenwing," she said, her lips a thin disapproving line, "why is there snow in my classroom?"

I smiled up at her, flashing white teeth against tan skin. "Good morning professor. How are you this lovely morning?"

McGonagall's lips thinned even more, if that was possible. "I am very well, thank you. Now, why is there snow in my classroom?"

"Oh, the snow? I was too hot. These robes are rather heavy."

"Yes, well, if you would please cease, you are creating a drift."

I glanced down. "Really?" Sure enough there was a small pile of snow beginning to form on the stone floor. It was almost up to my mid-shin. I reached down and scooped up a handful, pressing and shaping into a snowball. "You wouldn't mind if I throw this, would you, professor?"

McGonagall scowled at me. "Yes I most certainly would." Taking out her wand she waved it and all my pretty snow vanished. "And you will be joining me Friday evening at six o'clock for detention Ms. Ravenwing. Now," she strode up to the front of the class and turned to face us, "welcome back sixth-years. Today we will be reviewing the spells you learned last year for your O. ."

I leaned back in my chair and pouted. All my snow was gone and I had Friday night detention. Just perfect. I sighed, no use in crying over spilled potion now.

I spent the rest of the class zoning in and out as McGonagall went over the things she had taught to the class last year. Most of it was stuff I already knew from Salem Witch's Institute so when the bell finally rang I eagerly followed Lily, Mary, and Alice out the Transfiguration classroom, Lily scolding me for my stupidity in angering McGonagall.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her lecturing and said, "I've got Care of Magical Creatures next."

"Me too," Mary said, effectively cutting off Lily mid-rant.

"Me and Lily have Ancient Runes," Alice said.

I made a face. "Ancient Runes? Who would want to take that? Sounds dreadfully boring to me."

"It is," Mary said emphatically.

"Is not," Lily countered, having recovered from being ignored. "It's a fascinating subject."

I shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Lilykins."

"Don't call me that!" Lily snapped

Mary and Alice giggled at the nickname. "She hates that name," Alice said, her voice soft. Her voice was always soft, soothing even. It was a calming whisper that was relaxing to hear.

"Ah, but Lily won't kill me for using it, will you Red?"

Lily glared at me. "I might," she warned.

"No you won't," I countered, "I know too much."

"All the more reason to kill you."

"Then what's to stop me from becoming a ghost, learn every little secret you've ever or will ever have with my ghosty powers and tell them to the world?"

"I'll have you Exorcized."

I shook my head. "Lily, Lily, Lily. Haven't you learned after six years in the Wizarding world that those silly Norm rituals to ward off magic don't work? I mean, whoever heard of a Vampire being scared of two little pieces of wood fitted together to form a cross?"

As we were talking the four of had been walking down the corridor, now we came to split. "Whatever," Lily said irritably. "This is where we turn. Come on Alice."

"See you later," Alice said cheerfully, waving goodbye as she followed Lily down the corridor.

Mary glanced at me and smiled. "You know," she said as we continued on our way, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone except James Potter get Lily that angry that quickly."

"Oh trust me," I said as we walked down the marble staircase in the entrance hall and out the front doors to the grounds, "she wasn't angry. Lily angry I, personally, have never managed but I've seen it and let me tell you, it's scarier than an attacking werewolf."


End file.
